


always such a lovely sight

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, Very fluffy, but still NSFW, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick decide to take your relationship further and you try to show him as much pleasure as you can. He returns the favor, and in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always such a lovely sight

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck, another Nick fic. This one was from a prompt I received on tumblr that requested I write a really fluffy fic in which the SS Reader spends a lot of time exploring his body and showering him with affection while reminding him how beautiful he is. And then they do it. So here it is.  
> 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Nick asked you, not for the first time, and you would have laughed if you didn't think that might make him think you were lying. And, as things stood, you didn't want to give him any more reason to suspect that when you most definitely were not.

“Of course I'm sure,” you replied, as sincerely as you could, and you were sure. It had been quite some time since you had admitted your feelings to him, and been surprised and delighted to discover that he felt the same way. The relationship had built slowly, but it had been an easy transition from friends to more, and you were both very happy with it.

That was why you had hoped to bring a new level of intimacy into the fold. You were only human, after all, and you could not help but desire more than the chaste kisses he gave you, and you could not help the heat that overtook you whenever he was near. Of course you wanted him, and you loved him, and though it had taken you time to get up the nerve, you had finally asked him his feelings on the subject.

You knew that he lacked some things that were necessary for traditional sex, but he had confirmed that he still felt every bit of desire and could still receive pleasure from other things. He had also insisted that he didn't mind focusing on you, and knew a few tricks to please you.

Now that it was time to get down to it, he was having his second thoughts. You could tell that he was nervous, a side of him that you were sure only you got to see, and that he once again didn't believe you were really attracted to him. But you were, even with his frayed skin and more robotic parts- especially with those, really, because they were part of what made him Nick, and as cheesy as it sounded, that only served to make him all the more beautiful in your eyes.

“Well, uh, how do you wanna get started?” he asked awkwardly, not quite meeting your eye. It honestly broke your heart, the way he could convince himself that, even after all you had been through together, there was a chance that you would be disgusted by him or lose interest in him.

That was when the idea came to you, to show him once and for all just how you really felt about that particular subject. “I have some ideas,” you said, reaching up to help him out of his coat. He stiffened, but did not try to stop you as you removed it and his tie before unbuttoning his shirt.

His chest had some missing patches of skin like the rest of his, but you had long since gotten over how jarring that could be at first. Nick let out a tense laugh to break the silence, but you were not laughing; you were mesmerized. You planted a gentle kiss on his chest and felt him jump at the contact.

“Lay down,” you said, and he complied without a word, more quiet than you could ever remember him being. You followed him down, nuzzling his chest and murmuring, “It's alright, you know? All of this.”

“Sorry if I'm having a hard time believing you,” he replied. “Things haven't been as hard as they could be, but the dames haven't exactly been lining up for me in the past.”

“Well, that's good,” you said, grinning at him. “I'd hate to have to hurt somebody just because I was jealous.” You pressed your lips against his chest again and he nearly shuddered this time; you could tell that he was enjoying himself and starting to ease into this new routine.

“Wouldn't be any need for that, no one ever caught my eye before you and I don't think anyone else ever could,” he said with a smile. You leaned up and pecked his lips then, so pleased to see him growing used to the physical affection that you couldn't resist straying from what you were doing.

“You're beautiful,” you said.

“Who, me?” he asked in a joking voice. “Sure you're not talking about yourself, there, doll?” Though his tone was easygoing, you could hear the doubt that he barely managed to mask. He didn't believe you, but you were determined to change that.

“Sorry, but as flattering as that was, I'm gonna have to say no, I was definitely talking about you.” You pressed your forehead against him, gazing into his eyes while you ran your hand slowly down his chest, watching him react to your prolonged touch. If he had the ability to breathe, you were sure his breathing would have grown labored by this point; yours certainly had and you were not even the one being touched!

“If that's what you wanna think,” he replied, but you could tell he was starting to believe you, at least a little bit. Even if he didn't yet see himself to be as beautiful as you knew he was, he did believe that you saw him that way, and that was better.

You pressed your lips against his again before trailing them down his neck, holding him steady by his hips as he wriggled. His neck had always been particularly sensitive and now was no different. You reached his shoulders and went off to one side, letting your lips travel down his arm, removing one of your hands from his hip to take his hand in yours and place your lips to it, as if you were classy gentleman trying to woo your beautiful lady.

But the real situation was so different from that that you once again almost laughed, recalling his remark when the two of you had first met. How things had changed since then; you certainly never thought that the two of you would grow this close, would fall in love like this. You gave his hand another kiss before you began trailing his lips back up his arm and across his shoulder, beneath his neck, to the other shoulder.

You repeated the process of placing gentle kisses all the way down his arm, not stopping when the false skin disappeared, leaving only his skeletal, robotic hand. And again, you held it and pressed your lips to it, rather enjoying the feeling of the metal. Everything about him was just so beautiful and perfect and _him_ that it was almost overwhelming, and you didn't know how much longer you would last.

The fact that you were getting off on touching him alone was astounding, and you supposed that you had wanted him even more than you knew. It had been wonderful, just experiencing the new romance and healing that he gave you, but now that you could have more, you were happier than you thought possible. You were glad that you could do something to make him just as happy.

You looked up at him again then, and the look he was giving you nearly caused you to give in to your growing pleasure right then and there. Whatever nerves he had were gone, replaced with his sureness that you knew so well, that you had fallen in love with, as well as something else, something that reflected what look you were sure you must be giving him. Your breath hitched in your throat and he gave you an easy smile.

“Now, doncha think it's your turn?” he asked. “After a performance like that, I've got a lot to live up to.”

He gently pushed you off of him to lay beside and got up on his side, tugging at the bottom of your shirt. You helped him get you out of it as well as the rest of your clothes, not feeling even the slightest bit shy at being so exposed in front of him and he gazed at you with so much adoration that you could have cried.

He cupped your breast in his hand gently and you saw his confidence falter again, just a little bit. He seemed afraid of hurting you and you tried to give him a reassuring smile, but to have him touch you like that rendered you incapable of doing anything but moaning in absolute ecstasy. It had been far too long since you had felt something that good.

“How is that?” he asked.

“So good,” you cried, unable to say anything else as you were overwhelmed with sensation. “So good, so good.” You hissed as he took your nipple between two fingers, tugging softly and causing you to clench your fists and grit your teeth, a painful heat spreading from between your legs to the pit of your stomach.

You ached from how badly you needed him, an ache that you felt you could not get rid of, that you would never be free of without Nick. Your skin felt on fire as his deft fingers worked at you swiftly yet gently. Your breaths were short and sharp now and you whimpered his name. It hurt so much, but it was the best sort of pain you could imagine, knowing that the payoff it was building up to would feel better than anything you fathom.

“More,” you called out breathlessly, because that was all you could call out. Luckily, he seemed to know what you meant, and placed his other hand between your legs, teasing at you with a slow, gentle rub that drove you absolutely wild. You ground against his hand, whining and desperate.

“Patience, doll,” he replied with a teasing smile, applying a bit more pressure but still not pressing a single finger in. You could only gaze helplessly and lustfully at him, your eyes begging for more while he continued to play with your nipple and tease you and hold back your climax.

“Nick, please,” you begged, your voice breaking. You were so close to being free of the persistent ache, but the closer you grew, the worse it became and you wanted him to help you speed up the process.

“Now, now,” he said, “you're alright.” He winked at you, once again exuding the confidence you had fallen so hopelessly for, and eased his finger inside of you. You groaned, biting your lip, surprised to find yourself holding back now. You easily could have come the instant you felt his finger filling you, but now, despite being so desperate for it before, you were not ready.

“And how's that?” he asked, knowing damn well it was so good that you were beyond the point of speech. He nodded, working a second and third finger in with ease. “You're so wet this is almost easy.” You whimpered, and he flexed his fingers a bit, causing one of your whimpers to turn into a scream. You were on the edge again, trying once more to fight against the inevitable.

He could feel you tensing up around his fingers, trembling on the verge of your orgasm, and he flexed them again, and you arched your back, struggling against the pleasure that you could no longer ignore. You turned your head to plant a kiss on his arm because it was the closest part to you and you wanted to do something for him because you felt so good and you wanted him to feel good too, but there wasn't much you could do for him when you were rendered speechless and motionless and then you were there.

His name was the last sound that escaped your lips as you twisted under his touch and the tension the two of you had built came to a head, dissipating with its tremors and convulsions. The pain you had grown so accustomed to melded seamlessly into a searing, blinding pleasure, and your eyes closed of their own accord.

When they opened again, you were panting, and Nick was wrapping his arms around you. You gave him a tired smile that he returned, reaching a hand up to pat your hair while you snuggled up against him. You kissed his cheek and let out a small noise of contentment, satisfied and happy.

“You like that?” he asked, dropping one of his arms to reach for where his jacket had been discarded, fishing in his pockets for a cigarette.

As he lit it, you said, “I loved it. It was just...” No words came to you that accurately described it, so you settled. “It was wonderful. How was what I did for you? I mean, I know it was nothing like what you did for me, but...”

“Hey, now, don't say that.” He took a drag before continuing. “Just because it was different doesn't mean it wasn't just as good for me. Things are different for me, but that just means I feel good in different ways, doll.”

“Well, I'm looking forward to figuring out more,” you replied with a giggle. You nuzzled him affectionately.

“Say, didja...mean all that stuff you said before?” he asked, suddenly sounding as nervous as he had when you had started.

“About you being beautiful?” You gave a quiet laugh. “Nick, of course I did. And I'm going to keep telling you that until you realize it's true, you know.”

“Well, then,” he said, his shy tone of voice betraying the confident wink he gave, “maybe I'll never realize it. Just to keep hearing you say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff, yuck, I love it. I've got more of these coming, I promise.


End file.
